


Dreams (Unspoken, yet Granted)

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minako doesn't tell Rei she's wanted this for centuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams (Unspoken, yet Granted)

Minako remembers their first time kissing. Well not them exactly, but the princesses of Venus and Mars before they had to take their vows of celibacy and focus on their duty as warriors. It was at an interplanetary ball held in celebration of Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity's betrothal. Minako can still feel the ghost of the Princess of Mars's cheek beneath her hand and the heat and softness of their lips touching. Even before Artemis found her, Minako dreamed of those lips, of soft black falling over her hand, and the of never had but always longed for moments that should follow.

She never tells Rei this. Past life stories never seemed to go over well with her.

It does, however, seem appropriate that the night of Usagi and Mamoru's wedding, Minako finds herself at the Hikawa Temple—Rei's Temple—and in Rei's room with another chance. The atmosphere is awkward, tense, and charged. They know what they want—or at least Minako does in the pit of her stomach, and the way Rei shifts nervously and hides a blush whenever she catches Minako's eyes on her encourages the idea that she feels the same way. Minako takes her chances. They have to start somewhere.

"Mars, come here."

Rei comes forward, saying nothing but not protesting, and Minako feels the breath catch in her throat. On one hand, once this happens there are no take-backs, not for her career and not for any celibacy vow. On the other, when Minako stretches her hand out to touch Rei's face and bring her head down for a kiss, she feels a longing that stretches back centuries.

The kisses are just as warm as Minako remembers. The first one is soft and unsure; Minako half expects Rei to pull away and kick her out, only of course, she doesn't. The second and third ones heat up quickly, and Rei becomes the aggressive one, sticking her tongue in Minako's mouth. Minako reciprocates. It's been way too long for either of them to hold back. When they pull away from each other, Minako feels breathless, ravaged, and completely unsatisfied.

"Do you want to?" Rei's voice is low and small, barely audible against the cicadas' singing.

"Yes." Minako wants nothing less. Her throat tightens as she reaches out for Rei and brings her in for another kiss. Rei's hands at her back unzip Minako's black dress and lets it pool at her feet. In return Minako pulls Rei's skirt down over her hips and her top over her head. Rei's skin is smooth beneath Minako's hands as she explores the curves beneath them.

They're both new at this. Minako has no clue where to start, especially since everything she wants to do would take more than just a night. Right now Minako just peeks down at Mars's cleavage and unhooks her bra. Rei shimmies her shoulders and the bra falls down her arms and to the floor. Reality hits Minako: They're really, actually getting to do this.

"Umm…the bed, right?" Rei asks.

Yes, the bed. Minako leads Rei over to the bed and they both sit down on the edge of it. Minako lifts her hair and undoes the clasps of her own bra and discards it. When Rei stares, she smiles. "You can touch as well as look." Minako's own hands flex in anticipation of cupping Rei's breast in her hand and feeling the nipple harden beneath her palm. She does, and it's just as lovely as she imagined.

Rei caresses Minako down her side, sending shivers and tickles through her body. Their mouths meet again, not shy at all this time. Minako combs her fingers through Rei's soft hair. Rei pushes Minako back onto the bed and traces lines across the inside of her thighs. The anticipation inside Minako warms and rises, especially as Rei slides a hand inside her panties. Rei explores, hesitantly at first, but more confidently when Minako leans into her palm. Minako needs more of this, and Rei obliges, sliding Minako's underwear down and lowering her head between Minako's legs. Rei's fingers fill her up, one at first, and then another joins, while Rei begins to lick and manipulate Minako's clit.

This is so much better than what she imagined—for one thing, it's real. For another, they're going to do this so many more times. Her legs wrap around Rei's head, as she arches up and climaxes.

They both pull away and stare at each other. Rei holds her fingers up to her face, and Minako sees her own juices on them.

"We just did it, didn't we?" Rei asks. She inhales deeply.

Minako feels amusement filling her up. The night isn't over yet, far from because she definitely wants a turn touching Rei. "We did." Minako brings Rei in for a kiss and tastes herself on Rei's mouth. She might float in the afterglow of her climax, but the longing hasn't been abated.

"What's it feel like?"

Minako smiles and pins Rei to her bed. "Trust me," she whispers, "you'll like it." She kisses a line down Rei's neck—where she feels the rapid beating of Rei's heart against her lips—and between her breasts. When Minako begins to suck on her nipples, Rei shudders. Minako laughs. "Sensitive, hmm?" Just for that she takes her time there, all the while letting one of her hands stroke Rei's soft thigh, and tease her with the promise of something more.

"Is this good?" Minako asks, sneaking one finger in through Rei's panties and drawing circles around her clit. Rei is soaked down there, and the gasps the motions elicit prompt Minako to go further. She pulls her fingers out and tastes Rei on them. How long has she wanted this? Centuries at least, but never with this intensity. Minako kisses the fabric over Rei's clit and inhales her scent. Her tongue licks the fabric already damp from Rei's juices. Rei's scent and taste surround Minako, especially after Minako removes the barrier between them.

Rei's gasps get stronger as Minako continues touching her, and when Rei does succumb to her climax Minako feels another shiver go through her body, even as she keeps up the stimulation.

"Mars?" Minako gives a final kiss to Rei's clit, and smiles at the evidence of how aroused her lover is. Her fingers trace Rei's lower lips, pink, swollen and gleaming with moisture. "Was that good?"

Rei looks almost pained to admit it, but she does. "Very."

"I'm sleeping over tonight." It's not so much a surprise—after all, that was the original plan, but Minako declares it anyway. "In your bed. With you."

Rei shrugs, and pulls back the sheets. "That's fine." They settle in together, Minako holding Rei from behind, and pressing Rei's back against her torso. "Minako?"

"Yes?"

"How…how long do you have off?"

Minako feels the weight of being her coming back down on her shoulders again. "Just a few more days, but I'll come back." At this point, she can't stay away. "And you know until then…" her hand reaches up and fondles Rei's breast, "we'll find a way to fill the time, right?"

Rei rubs against her. "Yes."

Minako wants to travel back in time and tell the Princess of Venus—her previous—that her fantasy is everything she imagined. She falls asleep with Rei in her arms and dreams of princesses in space holding each other under the light of millions of stars.


End file.
